


Nice in bed

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Top Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke can't shake his manners even when he's with his lover Akira-san. Honest and polite that's him,maybe a bit too open with it





	Nice in bed

This was not the place to hold onto composure but Yusuke could not help himself. he sighed against Akira’s neck as they ground together. A long day working, a long day putting up with other people. A long day of having to speak politely. Yusuke did not mind speaking politely. It was second nature at this point. What he did mind was being late.

He had some time for the morning. He did not have to go to the studio so early a small blessing. A blessing like Akira-san was his blessing. Akira still had to get up early. The coffee shop that he owned needed him to open it.

Yusuke trailed kisses down Akira-san’s neck. Pressed soft bites where the shirt and apron would hide as he exhaled harshly. He was filled with so much need. He was able to focus correctly when Akira-san was away from him but when he was with Akira he was turned back to a needful brat.

“Akira-san.” Yusuke whispered as his hand moved between them to trace along Akira-san’s lower stomach. Akira-san trembled and the wetness from the spurt of his arousal hit the back of Yusuke’s hand. “You’re so eager.” He teased as he raised the back of his hand to his lips. He licked away the wetness before he wrapped his fingers around the head of Akira-san’s cock.

Akira-san’s body responded instantly to his touch. He arched and cried out as he throbbed in Yusuke’s hand. Yusuke’s hand got covered in precum, it leaked and overflowed. So erotic. Akira-san was so open for his kiss. He held onto Yusuke. Held tight to his neck while his fingers undid the ties that kept Yusuke’s hair restrained.

The world saw him restrained and put together. Polite and maybe cold but Akira-san saw the true him. He saw the fire that was locked beneath the ice. Yusuke devoured Akira-san with the kiss while his fingers trailed and teased. Every gasp and moan that he wrung from Akira-san he swallowed up. “Akira-san is so wet and happy for me.” Yusuke breathed as he trailed kisses down Akira-san’s neck. “So lewd.”

“Yusuke!” Akira-san’s fingers dug into his hair and tugged as Akira-san moaned for him. He trembled under his touch. “Don’t tease.” He begged as he tried to pull Yusuke back up to him. “Don’t play, don’t tease. I need-“ He cut off with a hoarse cry as Yusuke’s fingers teased the slit to his cock. Teased over and over to make Akira-san tremble. “Yusuke.” His fingers in Yusuke’s hair trembled before they relaxed.

“I know what Akira-san wants.” Yusuke laughed as he pulled away from Akira-san’s grip. He slid down Akira-san’s body kissing his chest before he slid to his stomach. “Akira-san likes to be teased. I know this better than anyone.” He spoke as he hovered over Akira-san’s quivering cock. “Akira-san likes to be teased.” Yusuke said softly. “He likes licks like this.” The first swipe of his tongue brought a cry from Akira’s mouth.

The second swipe of his tongue licked away most the precum from the crown. It was only replaced a second later from Akira-san’s throbbing. Yusuke indulged in a third slower lick that drove a hoarse cry from Akira-san’s throat.

So erotic, the way he twitched for him. The way he moaned for him. Yusuke could live off this sight alone. He pressed one hand to Akira-san’s inner thigh to keep it spread as he lowered his head again. Another lick, a suck to the tip.

A soft lick to the tip a tease to the slit that made Akira-san’s legs tremble before he cried out again. Hands buried their way into Yusuke’s hair. Whether to pull him up or to make him stop teasing he had no idea. What he did do was gently lick from crown to base to pull an intense shudder from his lover.

“Akira-san likes when I lick here.” Yusuke laughed softly as he released the wet hand in his grip. “I know that you like here softly teased.” A soft lick to the underside before he pressed a kiss to make Akira-san twitch. Another hard suck that made him moan. “Akira-san likes lots of loving here too.” He slipped his hands down so he could gently cradle Akira-san’s balls. “Already so full and heavy, I’ve been neglecting you.”

“Don’t say it like that when you’re being a tease.” Akira-san hissed before his legs wrapped around Yusuke’s shoulder. Yusuke had a moment of alarm then amusement when Akira-san flipped them. He rocked back so he straddled Yusuke’s chest as he glared. “Enough is enough Yusuke. I want it.” He reached back and made Yusuke groan the way his hands touched him. “Stop teasing and get me ready for this.”

“But Akira-san likes it when I tease him.” Yusuke easily grabbed Akira-san’s inner thighs in his grip before he pulled him slowly towards his face. “And you can’t say that you don’t have fun. I know you do.”

“Yusuke?” Akira-san’s confusion was so cute. Yusuke tugged him harder, licked Akira-san’s quivering cock before he arranged his lover over his face. At Akira-san’s gasp he allowed himself a small laugh before he locked his arms around Akira-san’s thighs keeping him in place.

“The place I connect with Akira-san.” Yusuke said softly before he pressed his tongue against Akira-san. The response made him thankful he had locked his arms around his lover’s thighs. Akira-san’s hoarse cry echoed in the bedroom and he would have bucked off Yusuke if Yusuke had not been keeping still.

What a feisty erotic lover Yusuke had. He took his time, teased with care. He would prepare Akira-san properly of course but right now he wanted to tease, trace and indulge so he did that.

Lightly with his tongue then harder. Sucks that made Akira-san whine and beg. Small bites before he licked once again. He speared deeply with his tongue to only make his lover tremble and sob. Beautiful, exactly what he needed. The Akira-san that trembled for him, he could spend forever doing this.

X

“You’re horrible.” Akira-san sobbed as Yusuke finally lined himself up. He met his lover’s wet eyes with amusements. “Fuck me already. I can’t take this anymore.”

“Akira-san is so honest.” Yusuke breathed before he laughed softly. “So hard, so wet.” He spared a moment to tease where Akira-san throbbed against his own stomach making it sticky. “But I know that Akira-san likes it like this. When I press like this.” His hand kept Akira-san’s leg at an angle as he pressed and teased. It drove a groan from his lover. “You really like that. If I were just to thrust in.” Yusuke whispered softly. “You would like that but not as much as if I teased your rim like this.” Fingernails, short and blunt dragged down his back as he pressed and teased before he gave in with a hiss.

“So much.” Akira-san whispered as Yusuke slowly pressed in before he pulled back. Even with preparation and teasing, Akira-san needed time to adjust. Yusuke loved that part of them and this. “So much Yusuke.” He shuddered as Yusuke pulled back to press deep again. His fingernails dug into Yusuke’s back as Yusuke held onto his control. “You’re-“ He choked up before he buried his head against Yusuke’s shoulder.

“Akira-san gets shy when he’s really feeling it.” Yusuke rasped as he pulled back. “When I’m inside you like this and you feel me.” He ducked his head enough to nip at his lover’s neck to make Akira-san moan. “But you love it when I tease you like this.” A slow roll of his hips and Akira-san’s head jolted up as his fingers grabbed Yusuke’s shoulder. “Look at me Akira-san as I make love to you.” Yusuke lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Akira-san’s lips. “Watch me like I watch you.”

“You’re the devil.” Akira rasped before he moaned at Yusuke’s next thrust. “Living pretty devil.” He whined as his cock throbbed against his stomach. The wetness of his precum was getting both their stomachs wet. “Absolute tease.” He sobbed as he met Yusuke’s eyes. “Let me cum!”

“I’m not stopping you.” Yusuke murmured as he thrust deep. He moved his hand to Akira-san’s waist. “But you’re the one that said that he likes it best when I’m deep inside of you like this.” His next thrust drove a wail from Akira-san’s throat. “And that there is no better feeling than when I work you up and make you give me everything you have to give.”

“When did I say something like that?” Akira-san’s groan as he met Yusuke’s next thrust before he gently rolled his hips to make him sigh.

“Your body told me what your words did not.” Yusuke teased. “Just like how your mouth never told me how much you like this spot.” He thrust deep before he pulled back, a shallow thrust that made Akira-san shudder. “I know you like here best. What would happen.” Yusuke whispered hoarsely. “If I kept rubbing here over and over? Would you cum from that? Can you cum for me Akira-san?”

“Devil.” Akira-san shuddered before he moved to sink his fingers in Yusuke’s hair. “Do it.” He pressed a kiss to Yusuke’s lips, wet and desperate before he sobbed. “I’m already out of my mind. Finish it already.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear from Akira-san.” Yusuke smiled before he pulled back. The first thrust made him groan himself, hot and tight and him. Akira-san’s body almost did not want to let go. The next thrust made Akira-san shudder, the next came a split second afterward and fingers were dragged down his chest. The fifth and sixth thrust drove sobs from Akira-san. The tenth made him seize up and cry as his cum covered him from stomach to chest. Three deeper thrusts later and Yusuke sank his teeth into the side of Akira-san’s neck letting go of his responsible façade as he came.

X

“What time do you have to go in? you said not early but.” Akira-san gently placed the coffee on the bedside table. “I don’t want you to sleep past an important meeting Yusuke.”

“That would not happen.” Yusuke eyed the mark high on Akira-san’s neck. He had given into passion at the last moment. He could not take his eyes away from the mark he had made. Akira-san was not even hiding it. His hair was tied back a little lower than usual but everyone who saw it if they looked closely would know what it was.

“Will I see you tonight?” Akira-san sat on the edge of the bed and linked their fingers together. It was a pit that he was already dressed but the sun was high in the sky already. “Or will I see you tomorrow instead?”

“I’ll return. I sleep best by your side so keep the covers warm for me and the room cool.” Yusuke pressed a kiss to Akira-san’s hand before he glanced at the clock. After a quick calculation in his head. He pulled his lover onto the sheets with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a vague idea that I had and wow okay Yusuke lol


End file.
